Duodecim Assists
by talinsquall
Summary: Cosmos's Warriors get their Assists. They're just not who they were expected to be. Sephiroth/Zack, Jecht/Kuja, Mentioned Tidus/Yuna, Golbez/Cecil, Kain/Bartz, Firion/?, Cloud of Darkness/Terra. OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Hermaphroditism, Incest, Mentions of Potential/Past Mpreg, Tentacles, Swearing, Appearances of other Final Fantasy characters not in Dissidia


A/N: I'll be doing a lot of assuming with audience canon knowledge, but if ya don't know or don't care, it's all good. Just think of it as one big soap opera. I do. Remember kiddies, Wikipedia's your friend. In the game, assists can only come from the preexisting cast. I switch it up a notch. Squall's getting his own story in this Universe, but I'll be referring back to the various pairings introduced here.

Fandom: Dissidia Duodecim

Summary: Cosmos's Warriors get their Assists. They're just not who they were expected to be.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Zack, Jecht/Kuja, Mentioned Tidus/Yuna, Golbez/Cecil, Kain/Bartz, Firion/?, Cloud of Darkness/Terra

Warnings: OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Hermaphroditism, Incest, Mentions of Potential/Past Mpreg, Tentacles, Swearing, Appearances of other Final Fantasy characters not in Dissidia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **Duodecim Assists**

XXX

Cloud, Sephiroth, and the Talking Ass

"Know your place"

Cloud laid where he had collapsed. A shaking hand clasped tightly over the extensive wound weeping from his side. "This is not the end for me."

Sephiroth flicked his blade free of his opponent's blood. "All roads lead to the Promised Land. Accept your fate."

"Never!"

A pair of Mako-infused gazes darted over to the area where the foreign voice currently emitted. This being roundabout the local area of Cloud's left buttock.

Sephiroth sneered in derision. The ally "assist" had been newly introduced for Cosmos's side during this new cycle. A trifling diversion at best. "And whom shall save the fallen hero this day? The crowned robotic cat, the talking dog, or the annoying ninja parrot? Oh the suspense."

Cloud was using the last dregs of his strength to rear up and snarl at his foe when the Assist Jewel, located in his rear pant's pocket activated, and a familiar pair of military boots materialized before him.

Zack Fair, holding his trusty Buster Sword to the side, one-handed, peered down with concern at his hurt friend. "Aww geesh, Spiky. That looks awful. Aerith was right. She should have gone with you today instead of Tifa. She's way better at this healing stuff."

Cloud tugged at Zack's pants as the formerly dead First-Class SOLDIER continued to blather. "Zaaack… eeeennneemyyy…"

Zack straightened up with a gasp. "Oh yeah! Sorry. Still not used to this teleportation woo-hoo."

In one motion, Zack wheeled around and easily slid into an ingrained fighting stance he'd learned when he was less than a teenager, only to face the one person who'd helped teach it to him. "Geeet ready for some ass-whuppin… Oh crap."

Through all this, Sephiroth had remained with Masamune at the ready. If Zack had been any other, he would have been extinguished 20 times over. Lucky for Zack Fair, he was Zack Fair. "What new trickery is this? While I would expect this deceit from warriors of Chaos. I had believed Cosmos would never stoop so low. I am now proven wrong. Beloved, forgive me. Cosmos has taken my deepest heart's desire and used it against me. Fitting that this life should be ended by one wearing my love's visage. I am content.

With these words, Sephiroth lowered Masamune and spread his arms wide for the welcomed embrace of Death.

He waited

And waited.

Then continued to wait some more.

When Sephiroth finally opened his eyes, he sighed to view his Zack frozen in grief, silent tears flowing down his face. "Why would a facsimile grieve for me? I gladly hand my life over to you. A boon for Cosmos."

"Quit talkin' like that, Seph! It was supposed to be a surprise! We went for a whole week being called, "The Talking Ass," because Cloud wouldn't tell the rest of the gang who I was. Of course, I didn't think you'd skewer Cloud right out the gate. Well, memory's tricky when you've been dead for awhile."

In disbelief, Sephiroth hastily smashed Zack's sword to the side and grabbed his face in a firm grip. With one touch, he felt his soul soar. "How is this possible? You're alive. My heart has returned to me."

Zack beamed, feeling Sephiroth reverently thumb his tears away. "Not just me. Aerith too. I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. She's been using Knights of the Round on everybody and I do mean everybody."

Sephiroth quieted his long-lost husband the best way he knew how, with a deep kiss and an embrace which promised never to let go.

Zack was momentarily brought back to the world by a faltering tug to his pant leg. "Oh crap, Cloud! Quit smiling, Seph. If he dies now, I don't get to come back for another five cycles!"

With a deep sigh of irritation, Sephiroth nonchalantly dashed a potion over his enemy's near-corpse. "I'm not sorry."

After patting his healing friend down, reassured Cloud was merely sleeping and no longer dying, Zack popped up with a wide smile. "Yeah, you never are. But you gotta listen to me. Cloud and I worked this out beforehand so I could spend some quality time with you while he sleeps the supposed fight away. The next time Cloud is meant to fight you, he'll cast a spell Terra taught him which lowers his strength enough that I'll appear, then while he sleeps we can be together."

Sephiroth's brow wrinkled in consternation. "Will this ruse truly work?"

Grabbing the lapels of Sephiroth's jacket, Zack stood on his tip-toes to give his love a sweet kiss and nose nuzzle of encouragement. "It'll work. With you and me together, anything's possible."

XXX

The Mysterious Girl

Zidane sat on the floor, gasping for air. His hand clasped over the Assist Jewel strapped to his arm. "Pretty good blow there, Big Brother."

Kuja twirled in place. "I try my best. However, I am warning you, if a certain tongue-flapping beast appears to poke me with a fork and threatens to eat me. You will not be seeing me again for another cycle. Once was enough."

Zidane laughed. His tired body slowly regaining its strength. "Quina's not all bad. At least she didn't try to drop a giant frog on ya. That would've been hilarious."

For the Genomes, the new Assist System had quickly become another game for them. A distraction to temper the soul-destroying tedium of this world.

Zidane flopped on his back with a huff. "I think it's Steiner's turn. He should enjoy this. He never gets to leave the Palace."

Kuja continued to halfheartedly twirl in place. "Huzzah."

Both brothers smiled, sensing the Assist Jewel activate.

"I am ready for you, foul monster. Come at me. I promise you I will not hold back!"

Instead of a fuming Knight, a petite 15-yr-old girl with a waving tail held two swords at the ready. While she had Zidane's fighting stance down, her face, a mirror image of Kuja's, telegraphed her immense fear. She also had her eyes shut tight.

Zidane quickly grabbed her legs from behind. "What the-! Mikoto! What are you doing here? It's supposed to be Steiner's turn, then Freya! You're supposed to be learning how to be a princess. Not this!"

Mikoto's swords lowered, yet her determination remained true. To the dismay of all, she then opened her eyes. "Big Brother! Oh no… Well, no matter. I have sworn my duty. Let its will be done."

Kuja swiftly landed between the two swords to clasp his shivering sister tight. "The harsh music of War shall never play for your ears, my precious one. While I've no doubt Garland had run you through constant fight simulations, simulations are not the same as true battle. A fact Zidane and I hoped you would never discover."

Mikoto sobbed. The true love being felt from front and behind shattered her determination. "I can do this. I have to do this. Garland trained me to take over Zidane's job. It was my one duty. You told me I could think for myself now and be whatever I wanted to be. And I will. Just as soon as I help you two return home."

"The funny-faced man informed me if I took up the mantle of the Angel of Death once more and helped to assist Zidane; it would quicken the process. I meant well. I just want my brothers to come home. Even with everyone else around me, I feel so alone all the time. I hate feeling alone."

Zidane slowly staggered up to join his arms with Kuja's in helping to support his sibling. "Never wished you to feel alone, Mikoto. Anything but that. Did the funny-faced fellow have a name?"

Mikoto sniffled, burying her stricken face against her Big Brother's shoulder for comfort. The love-filled embrace tightened from both sides. "Kefka."

Kuja hastily tempered his rage, so as not to hurt his little sister by accident. "The psychotic clown has gone too far. To use my memories is one thing, but my heart. This day shall be his last."

Zidane peeked around Mikoto's lowered head. "Hold on, Kuja. Crazy is as crazy does. He knows about Mikoto. Who's to say who else he spilled the beans to. You take him out and someone else will take his place. We both knew there was a chance when you decided to sit this cycle out. We need more allies to help watch our backs."

Kuja bent his head and tiredly kissed the foreheads of both his siblings. "I hate this. The constant treachery and machinations. Will it never end for us?"

"There ya are, Kuja. Ain't your fight over yet?"

"Sir Jecht, I believe Kuja is otherwise occupied. Perhaps we should continue our search for Tidus elsewhere."

Kuja failed to turn around, acknowledging his family's safety from the intruder, yet his hidden tail bristled at the other's insolence. "What I do is no concern of yours, tactless buffoon! Besides you're on Cosmos's side this cycle; not mine. Begone with you. I shall not have your presence fouling the air my sister breathes."

Unlike his hello to Jecht, Kuja greeted Yuna with a smile and a nod. "Greetings, Lady Yuna. How you can still consider this gorilla a knight is beyond me. That being said, you yourself may stay and meet Mikoto. Your influence will prove a positive light to this dour scene."

Mikoto halted her tears to gaze up, then up some more at the loud mountain of scars and muscles currently harassing her brother. "Do not be so harsh, Kuja. I am sure Sir Jecht means well. He is on the side of the Light? This means he's good. Correct? Zidane stated we would need more allies before you could return home."

"A slight covering of goodness does nothing to hide a braggart's heart." Kuja growled when an unwanted scarred hand grabbed his tail and yanked it out of hiding.

"Quit butterin' me up with the sweetness, Kuja. You're gonna have the kids thinking ya love me."

Kuja sulked, feeling his slight body yanked into a steely embrace. He glanced back to smile, watching Mikoto slowly lower Zidane back down, while Yuna facilitated his healing. "It seems the danger in my life becomes compounded by the amount of family I acquire. I would have it no other way."

"So… when were you going to tell me about our little girl?"

Kuja reacted with a sputtering wiggle, which failed to halt Jecht's soft caresses to his tail. "Our little girl? Not likely. If I had my way, my petite flower would never know beasts such as you ever existed."

Jecht chuckled, trailing light kisses along a perfumed collarbone. "Seeing she looks like you, she'd be lucky to meet a beast like me. Heard she met Kefka already. Hey, Mikoto! What was the ol' clown like?"

Mikoto stood up straight, then hunched down, and waggled her hands and fingers in a perfect imitation of the sadistic jester. "Hello, Dearie! Look at you. You put your Big Brother Kuja's looks to shaaaaame. Why don't you come over here and sit on Daddy's lap. I just loooove me a teenaged girl with world-destroying powers… and a tail!"

Zidane began to cough. "That frickin' perve! I think I threw up in my mouth a little."

Mikoto quickly knelt to help with her brother's healing. "He swore he was going to help. I don't believe his help was help at all. It only hurt my family. I think I hate him, Zidane. I don't like this feeling. It feels like my heart is on fire."

With Yuna's help, Zidane rose up to hug his sorrowful little sister. "Don't keep it inside, Sis. Give the hate over to me and Kuja. We know what to do with it. You don't worry about a thing. We'll return home before you know it."

"Promise?" Mikoto's scared whisper was muffled by Zidane's vest. Her hand clenched tight by Yuna's.

"Do not worry. Sir Jecht has pledged his troth to Kuja. He will ensure our family stays whole and safe. Isn't that right, Sir Jecht?"

Jecht nodded with a confident grin, while he gently lowered Kuja down, so he could join in his siblings' embrace. "Yep. Once we find my wayward boy, Tidus, and Yuna knocks some sense into him, I'll take care of Pedo Clown. Won't be alone either. Kuja ain't the only one tired of this endless cycle mess. I think you'll find plenty of allies from both sides to back us up."

Mikoto looked up, automatically winning a place in Jecht's heart, with a beaming smile of hope. "I shall place my trust in you, Sir Jecht. When you do finally end Kefka's life, please make sure the pain lasts for a long while. A quick death is too good for a knave such as he."

Jecht kneeled down to embrace Kuja from behind. "And I thought Kuja would be the only bloodthirsty pretty princess in our family. Color me surprised."

Kuja rested the back of his head on Jecht's rock-hard shoulder. "Just help me get my family home safe and sound, you perverted old man. Then I'll show you how bloodthirsty this pretty princess can be."

Sensing the Assist Jewel's energy waning, Mikoto kissed both her brothers, along with a surprised Jecht and cheerful Yuna. With a small wave, she disappeared, with a promise to place Zidane's old weaponry back in the trunk where she'd found them.

Zidane began to twist-and-tumble with acrobatic grace, loosening his stiff limbs, and providing joy to an awestruck Yuna. "Big Brother, I believe the tide has turned in our favor. Garland was correct for one instance. Third time was indeed the charm."

Kuja continued to lounge against Jecht's firm body, while he played slappy-slap with irritating hands. "A charm. No, Zidane. Our dear sister is much more than that. She is a treasure beyond compare."

XXX

A Brother's Namesake

Cecil swayed in place. The zing of the Assist Jewel activating filled his ears. "Well, I know who this won't be. Curse my existence that my first remembrance should be of my beloved Rosa's death. Why did I not expire with her? Do the very gods hate me so?"

Golbez moved to steady Cecil. While the battle had to show true effort and form to fool the invisible Watchers, he never meant to deal a lasting blow to his brother. "Your memories shall tell all in time. Rest yourself, Brother. Why did you fail to dodge my attack? I gave plenty of notice for my actions to be impeded."

Cecil slapped Golbez's hands away with a snarl, accompanied by an extremely unknightly fall. "Call me not, Brother! I have no memory of you or our imaginary relationship. Leave me be, to be assisted, or to die. I no longer care."

"Papa! You fell down!"

Golbez staggered back with a choking gasp. In a blink, he transformed to his alternate resting clothes of shirt and kilt, so as not to scare the small boy. "Ceodore! How are you here? What sorcery is this?"

The little tow-headed lad went from running to his perplexed father to leaping into his flummoxed Uncle's steady arms. "Unca! There you are! Whenever I looked for you before, you were always asleep, with Old Man FuSoYa. Then you disappeared. Then Papa and Unca Kain went away. Did I just go away, too?"

Cecil left off from rubbing his temples to wiping the blood from his nose. The vast onrush of returning memories, once seeing his little boy, had taxed his injured body to the limit. "The Gift of Sight came to him a little after Rosa went to Heaven. I meant to ask for your help with his upbringing, since he's proven to be more Mage than Knight, but like he said, you went away. Leaving him alone. Leaving me alone."

Golbez carefully knelt, transferring Ceodore to his waiting father's embrace. He settled further when Cecil tugged him close. "Cecil…"

Cecil brushed violet-tinged lips against his sweet boy's brow. "Memories do tell all, beloved brother. I remember now the funeral, our one night together, and of waking up to an empty bed. While my love for you shall forever hold my heart prisoner, take not your apparent scorn and disgust out on our son."

A small smile lit up Cecil's face when he heard Golbez's intake of breath. "Yes, our son. Before Rosa died, we talked of my extremely close brotherly relationship with you. She also talked of my love and utmost faithfulness to her. Above all, she wished for my son and I to be happy, even with her gone. She acknowledged it would only be possible with your steadfast love. Tell me, Brother. Would you deny the last wish of a dying woman?"

Golbez answered with an embrace, encompassing both a beauteous father and slumbering boy. "The ill feelings and shame you sensed were never directed towards you or my namesake, Ceodore. Rather, to this old fool who loves you both too much ever to let go, even in slumber."

Cecil carefully repositioned himself and his boy for maximum comfort. "It seems our son has the right idea. A quick nap should allow my wounds to heal well. Will you still be with us when we awaken?"

Golbez tightened his embrace with a low growl. "Always."

Cecil snuggled against a vast chest with a sigh. Ceodore mimicking the action in his sleep. "I admit I've never seen you with this outfit, Brother. If you wear this during our next fight, I shall definitely not dodge your mighty sword."

Golbez answered with a deep chuckle and a swat to the rear. "Noted."

XXX

When Amnesia's a Blessing…

The older gentleman wheeled around, with a swing of his sword. The slow whine of the Assist Jewel activating winded to a close. "What! Where! Who!"

Bartz dodged and weaved, while wildly waving his arms. "It's me, Galuf! Heeelllloooo!"

Galuf stared at the panting youth for a moment before sitting down on the floor with a harrumph of indignation. "Should've known. Can't let an old man rest in peace. Can ya? What now? The world ending again? And what's with the garish ballerina dancing behind us? Yo twinkle-toes, don't quit your day job!"

Gilgamesh halted with a loud sob. "Well, I never! You try to duplicate Bartz's moves wearing these shoes. I dare you!"

Bartz pointed at his supposed enemy's twitching nose. "You want the shiny sword? You have to give me time with Galuf. No dancing. No shiny sword. Now get twirling!"

Bartz yelped as he was tugged down to face a stern Galuf. "What's with the cock-and-bull show, Kid?"

Sitting cross-legged across from his old friend, the young Mimic hung his head. "Gilgamesh is simulating us fighting, so I can speak to you in confidence. It's really important, so don't make fun of me this time. Please?"

Galuf leaned back on his elbows, readying himself for the long haul. "Knew this would happen more sooner than later. Young Love. Feh. What's her name?"

Bartz's head lowered even further. The answer came out in a scared murmur. "Not her. He. His name is Kain. Kain Highwind, a Dragoon of the highest order, and a man prettier than any woman I have ever seen. The only man prettier is his friend, Cecil. It's strange, even Cecil's brother is sort of pretty in a huge sort of way. It must be something in their World's water."

"A MAN !?"

Galuf delivered a harsh boot to the head, leaving Gilgamesh reeling. "Never you mind, Holly-Go-Lightly. Keep twirling!"

Once the red-clothed warrior resumed dancing, Galuf placed a reassuring hand on Bartz's shoulder. "If you're worried about what I think, don't be, Kid. All love is good in my book. Question is; does he feel the same about you?"

Bartz raised a gaze filled with fear and uncertainty. "There's no way he could, since he has no knowledge of my feelings. I'm so afraid of making a fool of myself. I run away whenever he comes near. I talked to Cecil a couple of days ago to gauge whether I stood a chance with Kain."

"Oh Galuf, he's so broken inside, filled with hatred towards himself and for actions not of his fault. He was mind-controlled, while carrying out these deeds. It's the first time I truly felt like a naïve kid. That's when I decided to use the Assist System to call you for advice."

Galuf straightened up. "Not Lenna or Faris? I know you never considered Krile."

Bartz brightened a little with a chuckle. "I would like to think Krile knows nothing of such matters at her young age. As for the sisters, I believe their answers would be along the line of 'Jump him already!'"

Galuf shook his head with an answering grin. "I believe you're right. Do you know what my answer is?"

Bartz hugged himself tight. "Jump him already?"

Galuf's bark of laughter rang through the air. "If love was that easy, everyone would be pregnant or getting there. Man or woman. My reply is the same for love as it is for temporary amnesia. There is no point worrying over something you can't control. If the feeling prove true from both parties, love will find a way."

Bartz tilted his head in dismay. "Yet how will I ever ascertain his feelings towards me."

Galuf brought the boy around with a light punch to the shoulder. "Stopping the running away would be a good start. Talking to the man would be even better."

The discussion was brought to a fast close by the arrival of a lean but muscular Dragoon. "Bartz! How do you fare? I sensed your Assist Jewel being activated. Is the battle won? Oh wait, what goes on here?"

Galuf's eyes widened at the glorious sight of perfected manhood standing before him. "Hold, kind warrior. The fighting has ended. While the Dancing Queen behind me gasps out his last breath, may you do me the favor, as Bartz's friend, of removing your helmet?"

While Bartz slid by to slip the promised shiny sword to Gilgamesh's exhausted prone form, Kain removed his helmet with a flourish and a courtly bow. "An ally of Bartz is a friend to us all. I hope to meet you again in better times."

Galuf felt Bartz stagger as he helped to haul his old, lax body up for departure. "Wow, even his voice is dreamy. Kid, what are you waiting for? Jump him already."

Bartz wheeled his friend around. Forehead wrinkled in confusion. "But you said…"

Galuf waved his hands between them, while frantically whispering. "Forget what I said! Better yet! Get pregnant. He'll never leave your side then! Chivalry and all that crap! If your kids look anything like him, you'll be set for life on our World."

Bartz steadied his old friend with hands on both shoulders and a look of concern. "Even if I could, the idea seems somewhat manipulative and underhanded."

Galuf huffed in place. "I was a king. Manipulative and underhanded is what we do. How do you think we get to be kings?"

Bartz looked to the side as his friend slowly began to dissipate. "Well, the girls were talking about a certain spell…"

Galuf used the last of his tactile energy to thump Bartz on the shoulder. "That's the ticket! Make sure to have a boy first. Krile needs all the help she can get in the looks department for my future grandkids."

Bartz crossed his arms with a frown. "That's just mean. It's not her fault she looks like you."

"Flatterer."

Watching the strange gentleman disappear, Kain walked up to the quiet youth. "I am glad this battle posed no danger to you this time. I shall strive to be more vigilant with my help in the future, so you will not have to rely on others for your safety."

Bartz tilted his head in rare deep thought. "Hey, Sir Highwind. Cecil told me all about how you helped take care of his son, Ceodore, after his wife died. Umm. How do you feel about other children?"

Kain nervously switched his helmet from one arm to the other. "Please, Bartz, call me Kain. I consider you am ally and a friend. As for your musings, I find children to be the ultimate blessing. While I see no children for myself, in the future, I hope to visit Ceodore more. The boy needs guidance."

Bartz continued to hug himself, while leisurely walking away. "Ooooh, I dunno. One can never foretell the future, at least not in my World. You coming?"

The Dragoon placed the helmet on his head with a slight smile. "Lead on, little one. Wherever you run, I shall always follow."

Bartz giggled. "Galuf was right. Your voice is dreamy."

XXX

The Truth of the Wild Rose

Laid flat on his back by his opponent's blow, Firion raised an eyebrow, when he heard his Assist Jewel activate. Unlike his allies, his memories failed to coalesce no matter how many battles he fought. With a weary shrug, he waited for his mystery support.

Firion grunted when a slight weight landed on his sternum. In surprise, he opened his eyes to view his own visage in miniature. As the babe slowly listed to the right, the warrior quickly placed the baby back where she originally arrived. The baby girl thanked him with a musical laugh and the miming of a blow of a kiss.

"Well, this surely signals an end to the fight. I shall do you both the courtesy of forfeiting the match. I attempt never to fight with children present. Onion Knight, excepted, of course, and we use the time merely to further his training. An exceptional lad, that one."

Firion showed his opponent, Gabranth, he heard with a small wave goodbye. His eyes never straying from the child's. "Look at you. You're mine. I feel in my heart you're mine, but I don't remember your birth or your mother. A sad fact indeed."

The baby eased his pain by laying her head on his chest and filling the air with soft humming.

Patting her tiny back, Firion stared sightlessly to the sky above. "If I only had a name. I can't keep calling you Baby until you disappear. Where exactly will you disappear to and who's been taking care of you all this time? Some Assist System. How is a baby supposed to assist me in battle? What am I going to do?"

"Her name is Airu. She was named after my mother, who's been taking care of her since her birth, at her Desert Palace. Why she is here, I cannot fathom. This is not my doing. Her pure soul shall never know the filth of battle. I swore this at her birth and I swear it to you now."

At the sound of his dreaded enemy's voice, Firion wrestled his tired body up to a crouching position. His arms clasped over his daughter in a way for his armor to protect her small body. "Emperor… Mateus… I remember it all. I remember everything. We thought you dead. Then a visit in the night by a wondrous angel of gold, only to awaken confused and alone. It was from your mother I learned of my child's birth. She believed it wrong to keep the truth from me."

"Ma! Ma!" The smiling blonde child peeked from her father's embrace and waved her arms towards her hovering mother with joy.

The Emperor easily snatched the laughing baby from Firion's weakened arms. "My one miracle, conceived from the womb of my Heaven-blessed body. The father, a lowly peasant farm boy. The devils, housed in the other half of my soul, roared for her death. An abomination meant for the abyss never to see the light of day. It was only my mother's words which saved our child's life during those first months of hiding and shame."

The Emperor gently rocked Airu to-and-fro, while Firion struggled to stay upright with his injuries. "Mother assures me our child will be free from Hell's influence, since Airu is being raised away from Palamecia. I, however, am not convinced."

Firion startled at the sharpened harshness in the Emperor's voice. Moved to action, he landed on his knees at his enemy's feet. "I beg you, Mateus. Whatever may have befallen you growing up will not happen to our daughter. It cannot, for she is the best of both of us, and her Light will destroy any evil which attempts to poison her soul."

The Emperor halted Firion's babbling with a laugh. "You think I don't know this, silly farm boy. You're lucky your native bedside skills are better than your negotiating skills or you would have died the night this angel was conceived."

The Emperor clasped his daughter close and inhaled her sweet scent to remember always. With a sigh, he casually dropped his child into her father's surprised arms. He then held one hand out to heal the former farm boy from the inside out. "Believe me when I say this is solely for my daughter's benefit. I care neither for you nor your adoptive family of maladjusted misfits. You may cherish our child for one night in this World. Tomorrow, your 'sister,' Maria shall arrive to bring her to that hovel you call a home. The mere thought makes me ill, but someone has betrayed me in the lowest way possible, and they… shall… burn."

Firion failed to answer. Left speechless by his enemy's seemingly selfless actions. The one motion being the repeated pats of love Airu bestowed with her tiny hands to her father's tear-stained cheeks.

"Farewell, my heart, my soul. May your childhood prove happier than mine ever was. Do give an old woman some solace in her final days and allow my mother to visit her only grandchild once in awhile. The desert can be so cold at night."

Assured by Firion's weak nod, Airu's mother left for the hunt, focused solely on the unknown one who discovered his most cherished secret. To look back, he knew, would destroy him completely.

Gasps of awe filtered through Cosmos's Sanctuary, as Firion and his newly remembered baby, Airu, walked slowly through the crowd of dumbstruck warriors. Her small frame clutched closely to his side.

The pair paused in front of a wide-eyed Lightning. Gingerly taking the Wild Rose from his daughter's hands, he held it out for his comrade to keep. "Guess it's your turn for a happy ending."

Heartened by the baby's act of blowing kisses to her, Lightning smiled for the first time since she arrived to this strange world and held the rose to her heart. "Let's hope you're right."

XXX

A Phantasmal Dream

Cloud of Darkness floated serenely over a giggling Esper. "Do you yield, Warrior of Cosmos?"

A lavender-furred hand came up to caress the nearest leg. "What shall be my reward, Oh Great Emissary of the Void?"

The mesmerized creature slowly began to rotate around its quarry. "You play with us, believing us capable of mercy, awakening foreign feelings meant to hurt and weaken. Better for us to destroy all and return to the Void."

Shimmering as her Esper form transformed back to her human form, Terra sat up with a dismayed pout. Her giggling renewed when two recalcitrant tentacles proceeded to kiss and caress her face and body. "At least parts of you can tell the truth. If it wasn't for them, I would still think you didn't care about anything at all."

"We do not." Cloud of Darkness glared, watching her tentacles prove her wrong, with their amorous actions.

Both beings halted in surprise when Terra's Assist Jewel decided to activate.

Cloud of Darkness moved forward to caress Terra's confused figure with her own hands. Her tentacles checked over the rest. "You assured us you would speak if we went too far with this play. True harm has never been meant for you."

Terra hugged her improbable love close. "If I am injured, it was not from you. At most, I'm a little tired from not getting much sleep last night; but the stars were so beautiful. I wished we could gaze at them together. I wish this conflict was ended for good."

"Get away from our Mama!"

"Yeah! You ugly monster! Leave our Mama alone."

Cloud of Darkness reared back in shock, as an army of little humans seemed to surround and bury Terra in hugs and kisses. "Are children now fighting your wars, Esper? Explain before I show them the true power of the Void."

"You will do no such thing." Terra rose to her feet with various children clinging from dress and arms. "They were once orphans, but now they're mine, which means they're all parts of me. And you promised never to hurt me."

Cloud of Darkness hovered in silence. One tentacle floated in shock with its mouth open. The other tentacle seemed to be counting heads, fainting in distress, then counting heads again, hoping to be wrong. "They are all yours?"

"Yes, all four of them."

"Four?"

One tentacle darted up to grab a child climbing from a shaky trellis. The other tentacle grasped another child near-falling to his death off the side of a floating wall.

The first child hung in the air, upside-down. "Cool!"

The second child was deposited in front of a sheepish Mama Terra. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"I meant to say six…"

Cloud of Darkness gasped in alarm as two children grabbed a leg each and began to swing.

"Fly higher! Fly higher!"

Sinking to her knees, Terra's face crumpled in despair. "Eight. That's it. I swear. You can leave now, if you want, and we can go back to being enemies. No one wants a barren Esper with eight children not their own."

Feeling a large shadow come over her and her children, Terra gazed up with tear-filled eyes.

The fascinated Emissary of the Void caressed her loved one's tears away, while one tentacle straightened the cap of one boy, and the other separated two children from fighting. "Leave you all alone to care for this rabble. I may be new to the concept of emotions. However, I do believe this would count as cruel."

Terra sobbed, feeling the creature she adored attempt to be gentle. "The Assist Jewel shouldn't have activated. I wasn't injured or in need of help. Someone wants to hurt me."

"Someone wishes to see us fail."

Cloud of Darkness settled down next to Terra and palmed her weary head over to rest on an immortal's sturdy shoulder. "I can understand the difficulty of taking on so many mortals to care for. However, I do not understand the shame of not being able to bear young. Is it not a mortal's choice?"

Terra hid her face against her chosen's neck. "My magical prowess was prized, but I was also greatly feared by all, including my handlers. Once I came of age, the scientists made sure I would never be able to bear children of my own. They didn't feel the need to put me to sleep when it happened. Their laughter as they cut me… I hear it every night."

Cloud of Darkness tilted her head. With a decisive nod, she turned to kiss Terra's forehead and leisurely brushed her hand against Terra's lower torso.

With a start, Terra began to hiccup.

"Mama's got the hiccups!"

"Hey, Other Mama! Scare her so she'll stop! Oww!"

"Don't be rude, stupid. If she don't like us, Mama'll be all alone again."

Terra held shaky hands to her lower belly as she felt the warmth spreading through it. "What did you do?"

Cloud of Darkness flourished one hand, while a tentacle played tic-tac-toe with one child, and the second tentacle wiped chocolate off the face of another. "I destroy, so all may return to the Void. If such an act makes way for new creation, it is not my concern."

With a wild cry of joy, Terra collapsed into a pleasantly pleased Emissary of the Void's embrace. "About having children, you never explained quite what you are truly."

"I am Man and Woman, but also neither."

Terra leaned back to look at her blank-faced mate. "Does any of that mean you can make me pregnant with your child?"

"Yes."

With a sigh, Terra decided to rest with her love and worry about it later.

"Quit touching me!"

"Did not!"

"I'm gonna punch you so hard!"

Terra smiled from Cloud of Darkness's safe hold, watching the tentacles diligently work to take care of the children and keep the peace.

Tentacles make great babysitters. Who knew?

XXX

Warrior of Light glared out pensively to the great expanse encompassing Cosmos's Sanctuary. "Cosmos, was all this disruption truly necessary? While I agree morale was at an all-time low, shedding light on our warriors' deepest desires and secrets has injured our cause better than anything Chaos could have dreamed up."

Cosmos answered with a light laugh. "Hope always begins with fear and uncertainty. My warriors needed reasons to continue onward. Now they have it. I am most pleased with these results. I have found the Assist System to be a great success."

Warrior of Light dropped his head in consternation. Like Firion, his memory had not returned to him. Did he also have a child wondering where their father disappeared to? "So does this mean this farce of an Assist System shall continue?"

Cosmos clapped her hands together. Her mind already formulating new ways to help her warriors along. "Most definitely."


End file.
